Vehicles which have an adaptive driving beam (ADB) as an additional accessory are known. For this purpose, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) arranged for example in a matrix-like manner can be used, wherein the LEDs are part of a module. Each individual LED or group of LEDs in the module can then be separately controlled and thus switched on and off and dimmed. In combination with a camera system and an image-processing electronics unit, oncoming traffic for example and vehicles traveling ahead are identified and masked out at least in regions. As a result, it is conceivable for example to drive permanently with “high beam” without dazzling other road users, e.g. if certain conditions are present. Examples of such conditions can be that the vehicle is traveling in a non-urban environment and/or has a speed of more than 50 km/h. Besides other road users, obstacles such as signs can also be masked out locally.
It is necessary that a light pattern of the module with the matrix-like LEDs be as homogeneous as possible, e.g. if there is no masking out, for example of other road users. At the same time, it is necessary that strong contrasts and steep gradients are provided in order to separate a dark area—for example in the region of a masked-out vehicle—from a light area, wherein the light area should lie as close as possible to the masked-out vehicle.
Document DE 102012220457 A1 discloses a lighting arrangement including one or more light sources and light-guiding optics (taper).